


just your love, just your shadow, just your voice, and my soul

by flowerpil



Series: jaehyungparkian + sungpil [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But Then Again They All Are, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting, jae is love guru, sungjin is a big panicked gay, sungpil, where was I going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpil/pseuds/flowerpil
Summary: sungjin and wonpil are panicked gays and don't know if they're taking it too fast or not.[title from 'lips' by the xx]





	just your love, just your shadow, just your voice, and my soul

**Author's Note:**

> there is probably more texting than actual writing but that's just how i roll :)

jae and sungjin dms

 

 **sungjin:** jaejaejaejaejae

 **sungjin:** JAE HYUNG

 **sungjin:** OHMYGOD FUCKING ANSWER ME

 **sungjin:** WONPIL DID A CUTE AGAIN AND MY HEART WAS SNATCHED™️

 

 **jae:** you're such a panicked gay wtf

 **jae:** like brian does a load of cute shit but guess what i ain't screeching at my friend because of it

 

 **sungjin:** that's because you two are dating

 

 **jae:** SO ARE YOU AND WONPIL THO

 

 **sungjin:** YEAH BUT WE ONLY STARTED DATING LIKE TWO MONTHS AGO

 **sungjin:** ISN'T THAT TOO EARLY FOR ME TO BE FANBOYING OVER HIM LIKE THIS

 

 **jae:** sweetie, wonpil has been nutting over you to brian and dowoon since you became our established father and went dad mode on us all those years ago

 

 **sungjin:** skdlsjflsjdfksdjfkjds

 **sungjin:** BUT HE DID A CUTE THING AND IM SADDDDD

 

 **jae:** what cute thing

 

 **sungjin:** [[wonpilselca.jpg](https://pm1.narvii.com/7004/831bc24340e0ae8149b396ec36c6decc97a70b3dr1-500-500v2_hq.jpg)]

 **sungjin:** he posted that on ig :((

 

 **jae:** ok

 **jae:** brian posts a lot a lot a lot on ig but you don't see me losing my shit 

 **jae:** oh wait no that's a lie

 **jae:** ok carry on

 

 **sungjin:** what do i do hyung :(

 

 **jae:** omg vulnerable sungjin this is fun!!

 

 **sungjin:** stfu

 

 **jae:** just talk to him bro

 **jae:** sungjin he would definitely understand and wouldn't think it's weird because he loves you okay?

 

 **sungjin:** i'm just worried that's it's too early 

 

 **jae:** have u made out

 

 **sungjin:** wtf

 **sungjin:** yes

 

 **jae:** mkay

 **jae:** you'll be fine!

 **jae:** wonpil feels the same way about you, i assure you my friend, so there's no need to worry 

 

 **sungjin:** you sure?

 

 **jae:** trust me for once and you won't regret this bro

 

 **sungjin:** thank you hyung

 

 **jae:** anything for leader-nim!!!

 

 **sungjin:** fuck you

 

sungjin and wonpil dms

 

 **sungjin:** hey

 

 **wonpil:** hey hyung!

 

 **sungjin:** uh could we have a chat in my room?

 

 **wonpil:** of course!

 **wonpil:** wait one question

 **wonpil:** are you going to break up with me

 

 **sungjin:** oh god no definitely not!

 **sungjin:** how could i break up with such an angel?

 

 **wonpil:** hyunggg!!

 **wonpil:** ok i'm coming :p

 

\---------------

 

a red mop of hair peeked through the gap in sungjin's door, soon followed by the rest of wonpil's head. he spotted sungjin on his bed, eyes brightening and cheeks heating up just at the mere sight of his boyfriend. sungjin beckoned him in, patting a spot next to him on the bed and wonpil complied, crossing his legs and sitting down on the mattress.

 

"so what did you want, hyung?"

 

"um.." he began, "well, uh, it's kind of dumb- no, it's a lot dumb actually, but, uh.. wait, i think it's easier if i show you..?" 

 

he plucked his phone from his back pocket, loaded up his earlier conversation with jae and showed it to the younger. as he read it over, a small grin began growing on wonpil's face, as quickly as a blush began growing on sungjin's.

 

"it's really dumb isn't it?" sungjin said, looking down into his lap and fiddling with his fingers, embarrassed.

 

"it is, but it makes me fall for you even more. and it's really cute!"

 

sungjin looked up at the boy, his red and embarrassed face turning into one of mock disgust and he brought his arms up to wrap around wonpil's shoulders, tackling him down until he was lying beneath the older.

 

"yah, i'm handsome not cute!" sungjin said, bringing his face dangerously close to wonpil's.

 

"sorry, caller, i couldn't quite make that last part out, could you repeat?" wonpil replied, leaning in and bumping their noses together.

 

pulling back, sungjin stared deep into wonpil's eyes, taking in their everlasting beauty, taking in the fondness they held for him, before closing the gap between their lips, not caring about the fact that their manager could walk in at any moment: a habit of his (the amount of times jae and brian had been caught at extremely suggestive moments. it was only a matter of time before the whole company knew).

 

their lips were familiar with each other, they felt like almost a home, but it still had that giddy effect on them every time they kissed (which was a lot). tongues found tongues, hands found hands, fingers intertwining, as the kiss got deeper, sungjin pushing wonpil into the mattress until they ran out of breath and were forced to pull away. 

 

and gosh, wasn't he beautiful, they both thought, i can't believe he's mine and no one else's. 

**Author's Note:**

> an abrupt end oop


End file.
